


Se sabe

by Misila



Series: Entre dos aguas [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Kinda PWP, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin se había dado cuenta de que todo el mundo sabía que lo suyo con Haruka no era, ni por asomo, una mera rivalidad amistosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se sabe

**Author's Note:**

> _Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

Todos lo sabían; nadie lo comentaba.

Rin se había dado cuenta; negarlo a estas alturas hubiese sido demasiado estúpido, incluso tratándose de él. El tiempo había terminado por enseñarle que nunca tendría la capacidad de imponer a los demás la realidad que él deseaba que percibiesen.

Y oh, no había día en que la certeza de que no podía evitar dejar al descubierto más partes de él de las que le gustaría mostrar le golpease en la cara. Lo veía en las miradas que paseaban entre Haruka y él cada vez que estaban juntos; lo notaba en los empujones divertidos de sus compañeros. Lo escuchaba en las preguntas que recibía incluso en competiciones en las que Haruka no coincidía con él.

"Nanase y tú… os conocéis desde hace mucho, ¿cierto?"

"¿Habláis con mucha frecuencia?"

"¿Qué opinas sobre él?"

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que Rin se sintiese incómodo con esas cuestiones; ahora eran un juego de bromas privadas que volaban entre él y Haruka gracias a los periodistas, que actuaban de correveidiles, sin poder nunca confirmar ni desmentir lo que, como en una ocasión había dicho Sousuke, todo el que tuviese dos ojos y al menos una neurona podía ver.

Y nadie nunca hacía la pregunta obvia. Los tabúes que flotaban en el aire parecían impedir que se formulase cuestión evidente, de forma que no era difícil dar un rodeo a la verdad, ignorar la parte de su relación con Haruka que la gente quería y no quería saber al mismo tiempo. Rin suponía que lo prefería así; entre los hechos por los que le agradaba la cierta fama que estaba consiguiendo últimamente no se encontraba haber pasado toda la vida enamorado de Haruka.

Por eso se aseguró de que nadie lo viese subir los cuatro pisos que separaban su habitación de aquélla en la que Haruka estaba alojándose, agradeciendo la casualidad que los había hecho acabar en el mismo hotel.

Apenas habían pasado dos segundos desde que dio tres golpes secos en la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y una mano salió disparada hacia su brazo, y lo siguiente que Rin supo fue que se estaba clavando el pomo en la espalda, atrapado entre el tablero de madera y los labios de Haruka.

Siempre era así, y Rin aún seguía sorprendiéndose ante la urgencia de los dedos que estremecían su piel cuando se encontraba con Haruka a solas tras alguna competición, con caricias que, como las suyas, hablaban de los meses que habían pasado separados por una pantalla de ordenador y miles de kilómetros.

—Pensaba que saldrías con tus compañeros —comentó Rin, aprovechando el momento en que Haruka se separó de él para tomar aire, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

—He salido con ellos —aclaró él—. A cenar.

Rin rio y se acercó a Haruka, pero el joven giró el rostro con cierta indignación, recibiendo un beso en la oreja.

—Pensaba que querrías celebrar tu victoria —susurró Rin en su oído, y una mano se separó de la cintura de Haruka para acariciar los dos lazos que rodeaban su cuello, del que pendían un disco de oro y otro de plata.

Haruka arqueó la espalda en un intento de alejarse de Rin, y en su mirada se encendió fuego azul al percatarse de las dos medallas de plata que colgaban del cuello del joven. Una pequeña sonrisa burlona bailó en su rostro.

—Yo creía que querrías olvidar que has perdido.

Rin sonrió enseñando todos los dientes y se inclinó hacia Haruka, tratando de alcanzarlo mientras el joven se arqueaba aún más hacia atrás, hasta que ambos perdieron el equilibrio y trastabillaron unos metros. Haruka se golpeó la parte de atrás de las rodillas con la cama, arrastrando a Rin en su caída en medio de un tintineo de medallas.

Incapaz de evitar el beso, Haruka se incorporó un poco para recibir a Rin a medio camino, enredando las manos en su pelo y atrayéndolo más hacia él, como si tener prácticamente todo su peso encima no fuese suficiente. Rin apoyó los codos en la cama, no sólo para que Haruka no se asfixiara, sino también para observarlo, para mirar esos ojos brillantes y el rubor que teñía un rostro generalmente imperturbable.

—Espera a la próxima —dijo entre dientes.

Haruka apartó el mechón de pelo que siempre caía sobre el rostro de Rin, impasible.

—Inténtalo.

Había ocasiones en las que Rin quería besar cada pedacito de piel de Haruka.

Había ocasiones en las que Rin quería arrancarle la piel a tiras.

En ese momento, deseaba ambas cosas con la misma intensidad, y quizá por eso sus dientes avanzaron hasta atrapar el labio inferior de Haruka, que respondió con un leve tirón a su pelo antes de que sus manos reptasen hasta la cintura de Rin y se colasen bajo su sudadera y su camiseta, provocando un estremecimiento en el joven.

—Tienes las manos heladas —se quejó.

Haruka las apartó enseguida, aferrando la ropa de Rin y dando pequeños tirones cargados de intención.

—Tú eres cálido —murmuró, y se las ingenió para que sonase como una protesta, manteniendo el ceño fruncido incluso cuando todo lo que Rin llevaba de cintura para arriba, junto con sus dos medallas, cayó en una esquina de la cama.

—A este paso parecerás un abuelito arrugado antes de los treinta —comentó con burla, masajeando el entrecejo de Haruka con el índice. La risa ligera que brotó de sus labios cuando sólo consiguió que las cejas del joven se acercasen más para mostrar su desaprobación se extinguió al notar la mano de Haruka meterse en sus pantalones. Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero—. Quita la mano de ahí, tramposo.

—Deja de hablar de mis arrugas —replicó Haruka con calma, pero obedeció cuando Rin levantó su camiseta para sacársela por la cabeza, enredada con las medallas, y la echó con su propia ropa. Incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, besó a Rin de nuevo; sus manos frías, apoyadas en el pecho del joven, parecían multiplicar la intensidad de los latidos de su corazón.

Cada movimiento, cada gesto; la totalidad de su cuerpo gritaba  _no te vayas muy lejos_.

Rin no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. El tiempo que tenían para estar juntos cada vez que se encontraban era demasiado escaso para desperdiciarlo; en muchas ocasiones, cuando llevaba meses sin tener a Haruka cerca, se sorprendía preguntándose si la sensación que asociaba a enredarse con él era un recuerdo o un producto fabricado por su imaginación para calmar su impaciencia. Rin quería grabar a Haruka en todos los receptores de su piel para dejar de dudar al fin.

 _Carpe diem_ , lo llamaban.

Si no podía prolongar esa noche hasta el infinito, la viviría todo lo humanamente posible.

En cierto modo, era lógico que incluso ese momento se convirtiese en una competición; y aunque el hecho de que Haruka fuese ligeramente más pequeño que él daba cierta ventaja a Rin, no por eso el ansia de probar todo su cuerpo disminuyó. Pronto la ropa que aún llevaban puesta perdió su utilidad, convirtiéndose en un estorbo que no tardaron en quitar de en medio mientras Rin soltaba una carcajada, sabiendo que a estas alturas era absurdo seguir sorprendiéndose de que el joven llevase su bañador bajo los pantalones.

Rin nunca lo olvidaba, por mucho tiempo que pasasen separados; pero la impresión que le producía ver a Haruka mirándolo de esa manera, con los ojos nublados y brillando como si estuviese contemplando algo de valor incalculable en lugar de, simplemente, un hombre que ni siquiera era totalmente maduro en todos los aspectos, siempre lograba cogerlo por sorpresa, aunque sólo de un tiempo a esta parte había comenzado a dejar de pensar que simplemente lo estaba malinterpretando.

Haruka ahogó algo parecido a un jadeo en los labios de Rin cuando la rodilla del joven presionó levemente entre sus piernas. Sus manos, que en ese momento reposaban en la espalda de Rin, ganaron fuerza para atraerlo más hacia él mientras se cerraban en puños, arañando piel en el proceso.

—Eh, Haru —Rin se aclaró la garganta; su voz apenas había sido una exhalación con un hálito de sonido—. ¿Te parecería bien…? —se interrumpió cuando Haruka rodeó su cintura con las piernas, respondiendo a la pregunta que ni siquiera había formulado. Rin sintió que todo su cuerpo se sonrojaba—. Podrías dejarme terminar.

Haruka apartó las manos de su espalda y se cruzó de brazos, expectación mezclándose con impaciencia e irritación en sus ojos, y a Rin le sorprendió por enésima vez lo compuesto que siempre se las ingeniaba para parecer, incluso cuando estaba tumbado bajo él en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y las mejillas encendidas, aparentemente indiferente a los sonidos no del todo humanos que se habían escapado de sus labios apenas unos segundos antes.

—Habla —murmuró.

Rin despegó los labios, maravillándose una vez más del don que tenían ambos para malentenderse, pero decidió que no era ése el momento. Además, tampoco estaba en condiciones para encontrar las palabras.

—Da igual —besó a Haruka brevemente antes de retroceder hasta la pila de ropa y medallas, rebuscando hasta dar con el bolsillo que buscaba ante la atenta mirada del joven—. Por cierto —agregó, volviendo junto a él y peleándose con el plástico—. ¿Por qué les dijiste eso de que ellos no podían ver las flores? No lo entendí ni yo.

Haruka se encogió de hombros, observando con ligero interés los intentos infructuosos de Rin para abrir el envoltorio del preservativo.

—No me enteré bien de la pregunta y respondí lo primero que se me ocurrió —admitió, arrebatándole el cuadradito de plástico tras aproximadamente siete segundos. Resultaba curioso comprobar la poca paciencia que tenía Haruka en esas situaciones—. Toma.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras Rin empezaba a moverse con cautela, escudriñando el rostro de Haruka en busca de algún signo de incomodidad, el joven pareció recuperar la capacidad del habla brevemente, si bien fue difícil comprender sus palabras, susurradas entre gemidos a duras penas reprimidos.

—¿Qué ibas… a decir… antes? —logró farfullar.

Rin necesitó varios segundos para procesar la pregunta.

—Luego —susurró, besando a Haruka sin cerrar los ojos, inquieto.

Haruka alzó la cadera hasta rozar el abdomen de Rin, haciendo gala de esa impaciencia tan poco habitual en él.

—Entonces muévete —Rin puso los ojos en blanco ante la cabezonería del joven. Bien porque detestaba mostrar debilidad, bien porque disfrutaba con todo lo que implicase llevarle la contraria, Haruka nunca parecía ser consciente de que la sola idea de hacerle daño le daba pánico—. Si me molesta, lo sabrás —agregó en voz baja, como para reconfortarlo.

Tanta precaución resultó ser innecesaria en esa ocasión, pero Rin no se arrepentía de poner a prueba la paciencia de Haruka; porque, a veces, cuando casi olvidaba las peculiaridades del joven respecto al sexo, tenía que actuar rápido para evitar que se agobiase demasiado por temores que, pese a no tener razón de ser –Rin se cortaría las piernas antes de obligar a Haruka a hacer algo que no quisiera–, no podía evitar tener en su interior, haciendo añicos su seguridad en los momentos más inesperados.

Aun así, todo razonamiento coherente se evaporaba de la mente de Rin a cada segundo que seguía observando a Haruka removerse bajo él, sintiendo el errático camino de las manos del joven sobre su piel, como si quisiera tocarlo todo y no supiese por dónde empezar, contemplando cómo sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco a pesar de sus esfuerzos por seguir mirando a Rin hasta convertirse en dos rendijas azules; al menos, hasta que la intensidad de los sonidos –gemidos, nombres susurrados, crujidos de los muelles de la cama– que se mezclaban en la habitación y las sensaciones que parecían estar quemando su cuerpo desde dentro, empezando por un corazón que se había tropezado ya varias veces con sus propios latidos, emborronaron el mundo alrededor de Rin.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos después de que toda energía para seguir moviéndose abandonase a Haruka cuando los brazos de Rin perdieron la fuerza necesaria para sostenerlo; el joven utilizó el hombro de Haruka para tratar de silenciar los sonidos que aún brotaban de sus labios, apagándose poco a poco. Notó dedos peinándole el cabello con suavidad.

—Rin —la voz de Haruka sonaba como si acabase de cruzar el Pacífico a nado, y algo ahogada, como si hubiera tragado algo de agua en el proceso—. Pesas. Quítate de encima.

—Es tu culpa por ser cómodo —replicó Rin, aunque rodó hasta quedar tumbado junto a él. La mano de Haruka se cerró en torno a la suya.

No dijeron nada en un buen rato; Haruka no era muy dado a iniciar conversaciones, y Rin seguía tratando de rescatar las palabras adecuadas para lo que tenía que contarle en el remolino de placer que aún enturbiaba sus procesos mentales. Cuando Haruka se acurrucó a su lado y estiró el cuello buscando un beso, sin embargo, Rin comprendió que no necesitaba hacer un anuncio demasiado espectacular. Apartándole el pelo negro que le caía en la frente para ver mejor sus ojos, decidió decirlo directamente, sin florituras.

—Voy a volver a Japón.

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron desmesuradamente, su rostro convirtiéndose en una máscara maravillada, como un niño con un regalo que le hace especial ilusión.

—¿De verdad? —sin embargo, para sorpresa de Rin, su mirada no tardó en apagarse—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Pues no sé. Planeo vivir unos ochenta años, pero si duro más no creo que me queje —Rin hubiese jurado que acababa de amanecer si la noche no se estuviese colando por la ventana. Sonrió, y quiso reír cuando Haruka lo imitó—. No falta ya mucho para las Olimpiadas —explicó—. Y, obviamente, pienso representar a Japón, así que sería absurdo seguir entrenando en Australia.

Haruka apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, permitiendo a Rin abrazarlo y atraerlo hacia sí. Sus manos, que reposaban en el pecho del pelirrojo, ya no estaban frías.

—Bien —murmuró, y la alegría era tangible en su voz.

—¿Me dejarás vivir en tu casa? —inquirió Rin, medio en broma medio en serio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Es muy pequeña para los dos —replicó Haruka. La sonrisa de Rin se apagó. No había esperado una respuesta afirmativa (después de todo, estaba hablando con Haruka Nanase, Archienemigo De Los Relevos Durante Semanas Antes De Aceptar), pero no pudo disimular la dolorosa punzada de decepción—. Podemos buscar un sitio más grande.

A Rin le costó procesar las palabras de Haruka, y su lengua fue más rápida al actuar que su cerebro al entender lo que implicaban.

—Eh… E-esto… Ha-Haru… ¿En serio? —Haruka alzó la mirada hacia él y dio una seca cabezada—. ¿Y qué pasará con los periodistas? —una ceja negra se alzó hasta desaparecer bajo el flequillo del joven—. Quiero decir, una cosa es reírnos de ellos, pero se enterarán de que vivimos juntos y sabrán…

—Rin —lo cortó Haruka, haciendo gala de una calma exasperante—. Ya lo saben.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé qué estoy haciendo con mi vida, pero me lo he pasado teta con esto. Por cierto, surgió de una conversación en tumblr sobre preferencias acerca de cómo se retrataba a este encantador y adorable par de idiotas.
> 
> Por cierto, este fic está también en FFN.
> 
> En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
